A New Outlook
by GleeRanger
Summary: Marco's eyes open to a bright new world....RR... After two years, Chapter 15 is up.
1. The Call

Degrassi: A New Outlook  
  
Based on the television series Degrassi: The Next Generation  
  
By: JP  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the show DEGRASSI or any of the actors involved in the show. This story revolves around Marco and Dylan so obviously it's a story that involves homosexual subjects. If this bothers you, please stop reading now.   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Marco's eyes open to a bright new world....  
  
PART 1- The Call  
  
  
  
Marco walked into Degrassi and went straight to his locker, trying to avoid his ex-friend Spinner who, ever since he found out that Marco was gay, had been pestering him. At his locker, he met up with Craig and Jimmy.   
  
"Hey Marco," Jimmy greeted. "Want to come with us after school to get some pizza? Paige, Ashley, and Terri are coming too."  
  
Marco looked hesitant.  
  
"Don't worry," Craig reassured him. "Spinner is not invited."  
  
"But Paige is going," Marco remarked.  
  
"Yeah well Paige knows how you and Spinner feel about each other at the moment and she cares about you a lot and because of her brother, she knows what you're going through and wants to be there for you," Jimmy explained. Marco smiled.  
  
"I take that as a yes, you are coming with us, right?" Craig said. Marco nodded and Craig and Jimmy bid farewell to their friend as they went off to first period. Marco looked after them and waved, but as he did, he spotted Paige's sister Dylan at the other end of the hall. He looked away quickly, but not before Dylan caught Marco glancing. He quickly ran up to his, or what he thought was, his friend.  
  
"Hi Marco," Dylan said with a smile.  
  
"Oh… hi Dylan," Marco said shyly.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out at the beach with Paige and I again this weekend. Jimmy and Spin aren't going, neither is Hazel. You can bring Ellie if you want."  
  
"No… um… I don't think I can go. Sorry," Marco quickly said and then ran off without even closing his locker. Dylan stood there dumbfounded. Dylan's sister Paige walked up to her older brother.   
  
"What's up?" Paige said watching Marco run away.  
  
"I think Marco's scared of me."  
  
"Why would he be scared of you?"  
  
"Because he likes me."  
  
"But if he likes you…." Paige was cut off by her brother's glare. "Oh… that kind of stuff." Dylan nodded. Paige just sighed. "Boys and their crushes." Dylan roughed up his sister's hair and walked away.   
  
After school, Craig, Jimmy, Paige, Marco, Ashley and Terri all went to the local pizza place. They ordered pizza and talked while they waited.   
  
"So are you two officially an item?" Paige asked Ashley and Craig.  
  
"Um…" Ashley responded.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah we are," Craig said while putting his arm around Ashley's back. Terri and Paige oooed and ahhed at the new couple. Marco just smiled. Jimmy remained silent. Even though Craig was one of his best friends, he couldn't get over how Ashley had changed. He somewhat supported their relationship, but really couldn't stand to see the two of them together.   
  
Soon after Craig made the declaration of his relationship with Ashley, Spinner walked into the restaurant. He saw his girlfriend sitting with his friends, and Marco. He scowled at the group and walked over the counter to place his order. After he was done, he went over to sit by himself.  
  
"Yeah act like a baby Spin," Ashley said.   
  
"What was that Ash? Just because I don't like fags I'm a baby?" Spinner yelled back.  
  
"Oh Spinner give it a break," Terri spat back.   
  
Marco looked around. "Maybe I should leave," he said.  
  
"No!" Paige exclaimed. "You are just as welcome here as Spinner is. Though, you're starting to get more and more welcomed than him." She shot a look at her boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah I need to give it a break. You are the ones attacking me!" Spinner said and got up to get his food and left the restaurant.   
  
"God, I wish this whole thing never happened," Marco said.  
  
"Marco, don't worry about it. Spinner is just a dumb ass," Jimmy said trying to comfort his friend. But Marco knew there was only one person who could truly comfort him.  
  
"Listen guys, it's been fun, well most of the time, but I gotta get home," Marco said and got up and ran out before anyone could stop him. He ran to a corner not to far away, and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a not too familiar number and waited.   
  
"Hello?" a voice came over the other end.  
  
"Dylan? It's Marco…" 


	2. The Talk

Degrassi: A New Outlook  
  
Based on the Television Series DEGRASSI: THE NEXT GENERATION  
  
By: JP  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the show DEGRASSI or any of the actors involved in the show. This story revolves around Marco and Dylan so obviously it's a story that involves homosexual subjects. If this bothers you, please stop reading now.   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Marco's eyes open to a bright new world....  
  
PART 2 - THE TALK  
  
After Marco hung up his cell phone, he raced over to the Michalchuk residence. Dylan, after hearing Marco's pain, asked him to come over. Marco, though hesitant at first, eventually agreed to come to the house. After about ten minutes of speed walking, Marco reached his destination.   
  
He knocked on the door and it immediately opened. Dylan stood there in his green and white striped polo shirt and black shorts. Marco looked at Dylan, and vice versa. This went on for about a minute and then Marco broke down crying. Dylan brought him inside quickly and held him until he calmed down.   
  
"Are you better now?" Dylan asked.  
  
"A little," Marco replied.   
  
"Good. How about we go sit on the couch and talk?" Marco nodded and they went over. "So, what is the matter?"  
  
"It's just people Dylan. I mean, Spinner came into the pizza place today and I hate him so much. Why does he have to be so mean to me?"  
  
"Because Spinner is a dumbass. I thought everyone knew that!" Dylan chuckled. Marco half smiled. "Come on, where is that smile I love so much?"  
  
Marco looked up. He couldn't believe his ears. He liked Dylan, and he knew that Dylan liked him as a good friend, but he figured he wouldn't be interested in anything more.   
  
"You like my smile?" Marco timidly asked. Dylan smiled.  
  
"Marco... I like you. I like everything about you." Marco wrapped his arms around Dylan's torso and put his head against Dylan's chest. Though Dylan was somewhat taken aback by this, he soon put his arms around Marco, and carressed Marco's hair.   
  
"So do you feel better?" Dylan asked.  
  
Marco looked up at him. He leaned in and closed his eyes as Dylan's lips met his own. Dylan's eyes were closed as well, as the two locked lips, and tongues, in a passionate kiss.   
  
"Now I feel better..." Marco said.   
  
AN: Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is short for a reason. I meant to make it longer, but couldn't think up much for the two to say. But the kiss is going to complicate things so this chapter is just a little segway to future chapters. CONTINUE WITH THE REVIEWS! 


	3. The Day After

Degrassi: A New Outlook   
Based on the Television Series DEGRASSI: THE NEXT GENERATION  
  
By: JP   
Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the show DEGRASSI or any of the actors involved in the show. I HOWEVER DO OWN THE PASSAGE IN ITALIACS THAT IS IN THIS PART OF THE STORY!!!!! This story revolves around Marco and Dylan so obviously it's a story that involves homosexual subjects. If this bothers you, please stop reading now.  
  
Rating: PG-13   
Summary: Marco's eyes open to a bright new world....  
  
Part 3 - The Day After...  
  
The next day at school, Marco walked in with no expression on his face. He went quickly by his friends, Ellie and Ashley who tried to get his attention, and walked up to his locker. Marco looked at his locker and a look of panic came over his face. Attached to his locker was a slip of folded paper. Marco quickly grabbed it, before anyone walking by could see it, and opened it up to read its contents.  
  
_Last night you made me feel   
Like I was floating on air.  
Your lips...  
So soft...  
Like your skin...  
The skin I love to touch.  
The skin I want to explore more..._  
  
"I wrote that last night after you left," Dylan said, scaring Marco.  
"Yeah I figured," Marco replied.  
"Are you not happy with it?"  
"No, Dylan, I mean. it's great. Really. It's just."  
"I'm moving too fast aren't I?" Marco grimaced. "Okay. I'm sorry." Dylan walked off.  
"Dylan!" Marco tried to stop him.  
"What was that all about?" Terri asked coming up behind Marco.  
"Nothing," Marco said. He then swung open his locker, jammed his books in, took one book out, and slammed it shut.  
"Well... it doesn't seem like nothing."  
"Terri... just butt out," Marco said and walked off.  
  
"So, he said you were moving too fast?" Paige asked her brother.  
"No... I said it," Dylan replied.  
"But, he gave you the feeling that you were?"  
"Yep."  
"But wasn't he the one that initiated the kiss?"  
"Yep."  
"So, in all acutality, he was the one who moved too fast."  
"No Paige. We both wanted the kiss. He was just the one that went for it."  
"Dylan... I don't see why Marco would get upset."  
"He's scared Paige. And I totally understand that. I'm scared too. You know, I thought I would be happier when I came out, and I am. A little. But I would love to have someone to love."  
"You have me," Paige said with a smile.  
"You know I love you Sis, but you also know what I mean. I haven't had a boyfriend ever. Nothing like this usually happens at Degrassi. Marco is the first gay boy I've ever known at Degrassi. And that's not the only reason I want to date him. He is just so sweet and so caring and I love that. And I think I love him."  
"Well then maybe you should try to tell him that. Maybe you should tell him that you're not trying to use him for sex, and that you really care for him." Dylan hugged his sister and then left to go find Marco. 


	4. The Movie

Degrassi: A New Outlook Based on the Television Series DEGRASSI: THE NEXT GENERATION  
  
By: JP Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the show DEGRASSI or any of the actors involved in the show. This story revolves around Marco and Dylan so obviously it's a story that involves homosexual subjects. If this bothers you, please stop reading now.  
  
Rating: PG-13 Summary: Marco's eyes open to a bright new world....  
  
Part 4 - The Movie  
  
Dylan looked all over Degrassi for Marco that afternoon, but never found him. When he got home from hockey practice, Dylan immediately picked up the phone and dialed Marco's number.  
"Hello?" Marco's voice came over the other end.  
"Hey it's Dylan," Dylan replied back.  
"Listen, Dylan."  
"Wait, Marco. I just want to say that I didn't expect anything more from you. I'm new at this whole guy/guy thing too, and if you just want to be friends then that's fine with me. But I would like us to be more." There was silence on the other end. "Marco?"  
"I'm here."  
"I guess I'll let you go then."  
"No wait. Dylan. would you like to go to a movie tonight?"  
"Which one?"  
"Elf?"  
"I would love to see it."  
"Great. um. meet you at the theatre say. around 8?"  
"Marco, why don't I just pick you up?"  
"Well."  
"Unless you're not comfortable with that."  
"Well. aren't you worried what people will say?"  
"Marco. I came out two years ago. I've been called every name in the book. Plus, we're seeing the movie together. I think that's going to be worse than us riding in the same car." Marco chuckled.  
"Fine. Be here around 7:45?"  
"I'll be there."  
  
Around 7:45, Dylan pulled up to Marco's house. Marco was waiting outside so his parents wouldn't have to meet Dylan. He hopped into Dylan's car and greeted him with a smile.  
"I swear that is the perfect smile," Dylan said. Marco just smiled wider.  
They drove along in silence for a little while. Dylan broke it.  
"So, you excited about this movie?"  
"Yeah it looks really good."  
"Yeah. Will Ferel is pretty funny."  
"Yeah."  
"That seems to be our favorite word," Dylan remarked with a chuckle.  
"Yeah." They both broke out laughing.  
About five minutes later, they were sitting in their seats in the movie theatre. As the previews started, they realized that they were two of only seven people in the audience.  
"This is weird. Elf is supposed to be the big movie," Marco said.  
"It's a Wednesday night Marco," Dylan whispered.  
"Oh. yeah." Marco was embarrassed.  
"Don't worry. We all say. embarrassing stuff every now and then."  
"Yeah. I guess I'm just extra nervous right now."  
Dylan placed his hand softly on Marco's knee. "Is that better?" Marco smiled. 


	5. The Goodnight Kiss

Degrassi: A New Outlook Based on the Television Series DEGRASSI: THE NEXT GENERATION  
  
By: JP Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the show DEGRASSI or any of the actors involved in the show. This story revolves around Marco and Dylan so obviously it's a story that involves homosexual subjects. If this bothers you, please stop reading now.  
  
Rating: PG-13 Summary: Marco's eyes open to a bright new world....  
  
Author's Note: Thank you all for the great reviews. Sorry I have not posted a new chapter until now. I have been very busy with my school play and with school in general. But I'm almost done with the play so I'll be posting new chapters more regularly.  
  
Part 5 - The Goodnight Kiss?  
  
The movie was over and Dylan was driving Marco home. During the movie, Dylan's hand never left Marco's knee. And the smile on Marco's face had never left. Dylan pulled up to Marco's house and shut off the ignition. Silence filled the car like silence in an auditorium.  
"So.." Dylan said.  
"The movie was good," Marco said.  
"Yep. It was pretty funny."  
"Yeah. Ellie wanted to know how it was, and I think I might recommend it."  
"Yeah you really should."  
"So. I guess I will see you tomorrow?"  
"Okay." Dylan's hands were sweating.  
"Yeah. um. goodnight," Marco said getting out of the car.  
"Wait! Marco!" Dylan exclaimed. Marco turned around and was met with Dylan's lips. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it seemed like forever.  
As Dylan pulled away, Marco's face lit up into that familiar smile and he shut the door and went inside. Dylan drove away and went home. As he walked in, Paige greeted him.  
"So how was the date?!" Paige inquired.  
"None of your business!" Dylan replied.  
"Just tell me. was there kissing or not?"  
"Again. none of your business!"  
"Oh you are so stubborn Dylan!"  
"Yep, but you gotta love me!"  
"No I don't. but I guess I will anyways." The brother and sister hugged, said goodnight, and went to their rooms.  
  
(Author's Note: Pretty short. I know. but I couldn't think up much more to write for this chapter. I'm sure the next chapter will be longer. Please send me any comments.) 


	6. The Gossip

Degrassi: A New Outlook Based on DEGRASSI: THE NEXT GENERATION By: JP  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. Don't own, don't know, not implying. If you are offended by homosexual topics then stop reading now. But by now, wouldn't you have stopped reading anyways?  
  
Rating: PG-13 Summary: Marco's eyes open to a bright new world....  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took me forever to get this chapter done. Been soooooo busy and couldn't think of what to write. But hopefully part 7 will be out quicker than this chapter came out. Thanks for all the reviews and please keep reading!  
  
Part 6 - The Gossip  
  
Marco went to sleep that night dreaming of Dylan. What was in those dreams. well. those were kind of private. But one thing that stood out was right before Marco woke up, Dylan and him were on the beach with Dylan holding Marco in his arms. It was night out and they were staring at the moon and the stars while kissing every now and then. Then Marco's alarm clock rang. He groaned and got up to get ready for another fun-filled day at Degrassi Community School.  
  
Dylan's alarm rang around the same time as Marco's, but he just hit the snooze button, and rolled over to go back to sleep. Unfortunately for Dylan, his sister Paige had heard his alarm and knew that he didn't get up, so she walked into his room, slamming his door open. Dylan flew up, and Paige screamed. Dylan slept naked. Paige giggled and then ran out of the room. Dylan, with a frustrated groan, slammed his door and went into his closet to pick out what he was going to wear for the day.  
  
At school, Marco walked in with a smile on his face for once. Ashley and Ellie noticed and smiled back.  
"The date must have gone well," Ellie said to Ashley.  
"What date?" Ashley asked.  
"You didn't hear?" Spinner asked coming up from behind them. "Marco and his little girlfriend, Dylan, had their first date last night."  
"And how do you know this Spinner?" Ellie spat.  
"Duh! Paige is my girlfriend. We talk."  
Ashley and Ellie rolled their eyes and walked away from Spinner. Jimmy was walking towards Spinner though.  
"What was that all about?" Jimmy said.  
"Oh, I guess it pisses them off that I know about Marco and Dylan," Spinner said.  
"What about Marco and Dylan?"  
"Dude, they are so hooking up."  
"Whoa! Marco and Dylan?"  
"Yeah, at least according to Paige, and she is a good source since Dylan is her brother."  
Jimmy just shook his head and went to his first class, which incidentally he had with Craig, Marco, and Terri.  
"Hey Marco," Jimmy said. "Congratulations."  
"What are you talking about Jimmy?" Marco asked.  
"I hear you're getting some action."  
Marco stared open mouthed at Jimmy. "Who did you hear that from?"  
"Spin, who heard it from Paige who I guess heard it from Dylan."  
"I knew it was too good to be true," Marco said with a sigh.  
  
At Lunch, Marco hunted out Dylan.  
"Hey Marc!" Dylan smiled, but Marco did not have a smile on his face.  
"So is this how it's going to be? You are going to go around telling people that we fucked?"  
"What are you talking about?" Dylan asked noticing people staring, including Paige and Hazel.  
"According to Jimmy, I got some action last night!"  
"And where did Jimmy hear that from?"  
"Your sister!" Dylan glared at Paige. Paige walked up to the fighting couple.  
"Whoa! I did not tell Jimmy anything about you two," Paige said defensively.  
"Yeah but you told Spin, and you heard it from Dylan!" Marco accused.  
"No I didn't! I told Spinner you guys went out on a date last night! That's all."  
Marco glared at both Dylan and Paige. "I just don't get it. I thought I could actually trust you two." Marco walked away in a rage. Paige looked up at her brother who had tears in his eyes. 


	7. The Sister Act

Degrassi: A New Outlook Based on DEGRASSI: THE NEXT GENERATION By: JP  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. Don't own, don't know, not implying. If you are offended by homosexual topics then stop reading now. But by now, wouldn't you have stopped reading anyways?  
  
Rating: PG-13 Summary: Marco's eyes open to a bright new world....  
  
(Author's Note: OKAY OKAY! I uploaded this chapter before and well. people got confused because I accidentally put Craig instead of Dylan on the last two sentences. SO here is the revised edition.)  
  
Part 7: The Sister Act  
  
Marco skipped the rest of his classes that day. He didn't feel like dealing with any crap that anyone would've given him about his outburst towards Dylan and Paige at lunch that day. He walked home and luckily no one was there. He went up to his room, flopped down on his bed, and started crying. Why did things have to turn out like this? He thought. Things were supposed to be different with Dylan. Why did he have to go and do something like that? Marco cried himself to sleep as he heard the phone ring endlessly in the background.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Degrassi, Dylan was comforted by Ashley and Paige. Hazel had gone off to find Spinner and give him a piece of her mind. Ellie was calling Marco's house trying to get a hold of him.  
"Paige." Dylan started to say but couldn't without starting to cry again.  
"Shhh." Paige said. "Dylan, it's going to be alright. Once Marco finds out all the lies Spin has told, then everything will be back to normal."  
"But. you told him. You told him the truth and he didn't believe you!"  
"Dylan," Ashley spoke up. "Things will be okay."  
"He thinks I'm a horrible person."  
"Dylan," Ellie came over to her three friends, "I've been trying to get a hold of him. He's not answering if he's at home. Do you want me to go over and try to find him and talk to him for you?"  
  
"No, there's no use in you getting in trouble for skipping school."  
"Hey I have an idea!" Paige said with a smile on her face. "How about if we five, with Hazel, skip our afternoon classes, go over to our house, and watch chick flicks and cry and stuff our faces? Who cares if we get in trouble? I'm sure our parents will understand."  
The other three agreed and went off to find Hazel. They found her pushing Spinner up against a locker and screaming at him.  
"You asshole! You spread one more lie about Marco or Dylan and I'll kick your ass along with most of the girls in this school, and maybe some of the guys including Craig and Jimmy!" She pushed him one more time and then walked over to her friends who, except for Dylan, were applauding Hazel. "Thank you, thank you. I do my best."  
Paige chuckled and filled Hazel in on the details of their skipping. "Why don't you guys go with Dylan back to my place, and I'll go rent the movies okay?" They agreed and Paige left her group of friends. But she wasn't heading towards the video store.  
  
Marco had made the mistake of not locking his front door and was rudely awaken by Paige slamming his bedroom door.  
"Paige?" Marco said still waking up.  
"You listen to me Marco Del Rossi! My brother is the most decent guy I have ever met, and I thought you were second. But yet you yell at him without giving him a chance to defend himself! Well let me tell you something Mr. over reactor! Dylan never said you guys had sex. Spinner said that! Spinner is an asshole and we all know that! In fact, I'm dumping his ass as soon as I see him next time. But you don't need to dump Dylan. You should've seen him after you left. He was a lump of clay, crying in my arms! Do you realize how much you've hurt him? I know you still care about him, and by god, my brother loves you. I hope you realize that and come to your senses and apologize! If you feel like apologizing, we'll be over at my house watching movies. You're welcome to join us if you come to your senses!" Paige exclaimed, barely taking a breath, and left the room, slamming the door again. Marco sat stunned and in silence.  
About twenty minutes after Paige had gotten back to her house with videos and candy and popcorn, the doorbell rang. Ashley stood up to get it when she saw that Paige wasn't making a move, but Paige shot her a glance and Ashley quickly sat back down.  
"Dylan, could you be a good brother and get that?" Paige said with a grin. Dylan looked at her strangely, but stood up and went over to the door. On the other side, Dylan found out after he opened it, was Marco. Silence hung in the air for what seemed like forever, while the four girls sat, hanging over the couch, staring intently at the two lovebirds. Marco finally wrapped his arms around Dylan's waist, and Dylan put his hands around Marco's back. They both broke out in tears, with the chorus of girls sighing in the background.  
  
(Author's Note: Could that have been a more predictable ending to that part? Well. I couldn't think of much more for that part. I have a couple ideas of what should happen now. But both are sorta sad. If anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them.) 


	8. The First Time

Degrassi: A New Outlook Based on DEGRASSI: THE NEXT GENERATION By: JP  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. Don't own, don't know, not implying. If you are offended by homosexual topics then stop reading now. But by now, wouldn't you have stopped reading anyways?  
  
Rating: PG-13 Summary: Marco's eyes open to a bright new world....  
  
Part 8 - The First Time  
  
Marco and Dylan had been going strong for two months now. The teasing at school had pretty much stopped, except, of course, by Spinner who was blaming Marco and Dylan for Paige breaking up with him. He still would walk past them everyday and say some derogatory comment towards the two teens. But the couple had learned to ignore him, as did most of the school. Spinner had barely any friends anymore, and even they were getting mad at him. It seemed like Marco and Dylan were the perfect couple.  
  
Dylan and Paige's parents were out of town for a whole week, and they both asked Marco to come spend the night. Paige and Marco had become really good friends, and of course, Dylan wanted to spend extra time with his boyfriend. Marco arrived at the Michalchuk residence late Monday evening. Paige opened the door and squealed.  
"Geez Paige," Marco smiled. "Loud enough?"  
"Oh hush!" Paige exclaimed and ushered him in. "Dylan's in the shower right now, but he'll be out soon, and the pizza will be here soon." She glanced at Marco. "Unless you want to go join Dylan in the shower?"  
"Oh god Paige," Marco said. "How many times do I have to tell you? Both Dylan and I are VIRGINS!!!"  
"Well, there's always a first time!" With those words, Marco and Paige heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Soon, Dylan appeared in a towel at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Paige did the doorbell." Dylan saw Marco. He blushed and ran back upstairs. Paige giggled, and Marco stood wide-eyed. This was the first time Marco and Dylan would be sleeping in the same bed together and Marco was nervous. Dylan hadn't mentioned anything about sex, and neither had Marco. In fact, they had never talked about it. It just never came up, unless Paige mentioned it, which she did after about every date Marco and Dylan went on.  
Dylan came back fully dressed after about five minutes, and the pizza arrived soon after. After dinner, the trio watched a movie, and then went to bed.  
Dylan was changing in his bathroom, while Marco changed in the bedroom. Dylan opened up the bathroom door and stood there in a pair of tight black boxer briefs and socks. Marco's mouth hung open. Marco was wearing pajama pants and a tight white shirt. Dylan just smiled at Marco's expression. They turned off the lights and climbed into bed. Neither one went to sleep.  
It was a cold night and Marco started shivering. (Author's note: I know since Dylan is the one wearing nothing but underwear and socks, he should be the one shivering but for the purpose of the story, just bare with me.) Dylan felt this, and turned over and put his arms around Marco. Marco felt uneasy, and Dylan sensed it.  
"Do you not want me to hold you Marco?" he asked.  
"It's not that Dylan." Marco said.  
"Then what's making you uncomfortable?"  
"I just don't know where things are going between us."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Dylan. how do you feel about sex?"  
Dylan sighed. "I knew this was going to come up this week."  
"Well?"  
"Marco. I love you. There I said it. We've never said that before. But I do. And I would love to make love with you. But I will wait until you are ready because I do not want to force you into anything you are uncomfortable with."  
Marco smiled and turned over to face Dylan. Marco kissed Dylan passionately. Dylan slid his hands under Marco's shirt.  
"I love you too Dylan," Marco said as Dylan slowly felt his way up Marco's chest.  
They didn't get to sleep until way later. 


	9. The Breakfast Table

DEGRASSI: A NEW OUTLOOK BY: JP  
  
DISCLAIMER: The usual. Don't own, don't know, not implying, if you don't like gays, don't read.  
  
Author's Note: Short chapter warning! This is just a leeway to the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Part 9 - The Breakfast Table  
  
Marco came down the stairs the next day with a big smile on his face. Dylan and Marco had spent a wonderful night together. Marco had never felt this happy. He walked into the kitchen, where Paige was sitting eating toast and a bowl of Cheerios. She looked up as he walked in.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" She asked.  
  
"It's just a beautiful day, Ms. Michalchuk," Marco smiled.  
  
"Ms. Michalchuk? God.you're treating me like Ms. Kwan."  
  
"Sorry," Marco said, sitting down at the kitchen table with a glass of orange juice. Dylan soon came down the stairs with the same big smile, and kissed Marco on the cheek. Paige looked at both of them and then gasped.  
  
"Oh my god! You guys had sex!" Dylan and Marco rolled their eyes. "You did didn't you?"  
  
"Yes we did," Dylan said. "Not that it's any of your business."  
  
"Oh of course it's my business! My brother lost his virginity!!!!" Paige squealed and hugged Marco and then Dylan. Marco looked confused.  
  
"She's acting like we won an award," Marco said.  
  
"Yeah! The award for the cutest couple in the history of Degrassi!" Paige said. "Oh I have to tell Ash and Terri!"  
  
"Uh-Uh. No way!" Dylan stopped Paige before she could reach the phone.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's personal Paige!" Dylan exclaimed.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. "Dyl, I know that. But Ash and Terri think you guys are cute just as much as I do. They would want to know!"  
  
"Dios Mio!" Marco groaned. He got up from the table and walked out of the backdoor.  
  
"Marco?" Dylan called after him to no avail. "See what you did!" He said to Paige.  
  
"What?" 


	10. The Issue

Degrassi: A New Outlook  
  
By: JP  
  
Disclaimer: Don't know, don't own, not implying, who gives a damn if you're offended by gay men. IT'S THE YEAR 2004! GET OVER IT!  
  
Part 10 - The Issue  
  
After Dylan had lectured Paige over keeping out of Marco's and his business, he drove them to school. When they got inside Degrassi, the pair immediately headed towards Marco's locker. Dylan stopped suddenly and turned to Paige.   
  
  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"To apoligize to Marco?" Paige said.  
  
  
  
"No way! You've already screwed things up. I'm going to go talk to him by myself without you there." With that, Dylan left Paige. Paige grunted and stormed off to her own locker.  
  
Dylan walked up to Marco at his locker. "Hey," he said.  
  
Marco glared, then turned back to his locker.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry okay? Paige can be a dumbass. She wanted to come here and apoligize but I wouldn't let her knowing she would probably screw things up even more. But seriously, what is the problem?"  
  
Marco slammed his locker door. "The problem? The problem is that we can't get any privacy. Now that we're Degrassi's hot couple, a couple which happens to involve two gay teenagers, Paige is gossiping to all her friends about our love life! I mean, she was ready to tell Terri and Ashley this morning, and as much as I love those two, I don't want them knowing every little detail of my life! Dylan! What if this got back to my parents? You know how they are about gays!"  
  
  
  
Dylan sighed. "Listen! I'll talk to Paige. Just give it time. It is new for everyone. Including us! Now if you don't think you're ready for this..."  
  
"Oh so now you want to break up?"  
  
"That's not what I'm saying! I just want to do what's right for you."  
  
"I just want to be alone right now!" Marco went off to his first class.  
  
"Damnit!" Dylan groaned and put his head against the lockers.  
  
"Trouble in fairyland?" Spinner asked. Dylan glared his icy glare, which told Spin everything he needed to know. "Geez... sorry..." and Spinner walked off.  
  
~~~~  
  
Author's note: Short! I know! I hate it too! But try running out of ideas sometime! hehe. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming! 


	11. The Conversations

Degrassi: A New Outlook  
  
By: JP  
  
Disclaimer: Don't know, Don't own, not implying, who gives a damn if you don't like homosexuals. By now, you should've stopped reading if that's the case.  
  
Part 11 - The Conversations  
  
During Lunch, Dylan and Marco sat at different tables. Their friends were torn about who to sit next to. Ashley, Terri, and Ellie decided to go sit by Marco. Paige, Hazel, and Craig went to Dylan.  
  
"How is it going Marco?" Terri asked. Marco just looked at her.   
  
"That bad huh?" Ashley said.   
  
"What do you think?" Marco replied.  
  
"Well... I mean... it's only Dylan, Marco," Ellie said.   
  
"Only Dylan, Ellie? Yeah, it is only Dylan. Except that Dylan was the first guy I ever dated. The first guy I ever said I loved to. The first... Nevermind..."  
  
"No, what?" Ashley pressured. Dylan looked away for a moment and then focused on his food. "Oh..." Ashley said. She glanced at Terri and Ellie. They both had knowing looks on their faces.   
  
"Great... so now you know! I can't get any privacy!" Marco screamed and then ran off. Across the cafeteria, the group with Dylan looked at Marco as he screamed and ran.  
  
"What's up his ass?" Craig said. Hazel hit him. "What?"  
  
"He might as well know," Dylan said. "Marco and I had sex for the first time last night. Paige knows, and Marco wants some privacy when it comes to our love life. He's pretty pissed off."  
  
"Obviously, Marco just needs an apology from me!" Paige said and started to get up when Dylan pulled her back down.   
  
  
  
"No... Marco needs for you to leave him alone. Just give him some space. That's what I'm doing."  
  
"Yeah, and it could cost you your relationship with him," Hazel said.   
  
"What do you mean?" Dylan asked.  
  
  
  
"Well... by you giving him space, he may think you're avoiding him and not wanting to be with him anymore if he wants to be so secretive. But if you hover over him, he'll get even more pissed off. So you have to balance it out." Everyone then noticed that Craig was deep in thought.   
  
"What's the matter Craig?" Paige asked.  
  
  
  
"Well... I was just thinking... when two guys have sex... where do... and how does... it's just so..." and with that, Hazel put her hand over Craig's mouth, and smiled.   
  
"Craig, shut up," Hazel said sweetly. Dylan and Paige laughed.  
  
"Thanks. I needed a laugh," Dylan said and got up, as the bell rang, to go to his next class. 


	12. The Unknown Part 1

Degrassi: A New Outlook By: JP  
  
Disclaimer: Don't know, Don't own, don't really care if you're offended by gay content cause by now you would've stopped reading.  
  
Author's Note:  
It's been a weird time for me lately and so I haven't had a chance to update this story in a while. In response to some of my reviews: I know the chapters are short. It's hard thinking up a storyline that I want to fit in all one chapter. That's why I have so many short chapters. I try writing a lot, but sometimes it's hard when your train of thought gets derailed. But I will try to write longer chapters. And thank you all for your reviews.  
  
Part 12 - The Unknown Part 1  
  
After school, Dylan ran up to Marco at his locker. Marco saw Dylan running up to him, let out a small groan, but he stayed where he was.  
  
"Hey Marco," Dylan said, walking up to him. "Hello," Marco replied, not looking happy.  
"Listen, I'm sorry I told Paige. But you gotta understand that she's my sister, and I do talk to her about stuff."  
"I understand that Dylan. But what I can't understand is why you tell her EVERYTHING when you know she's just going to go tell someone?"  
"Marco, I know you are not out completely. I know you are scared of what your parents will think, say, or do to you when and/or if you come out. But look at it this way. Spinner could've told your parents a long time ago about you being gay. And he didn't. If Spinner doesn't tell them, who will?!"  
Marco smiled. "You have a point."  
Dylan laughed. "Good. Now, are you still staying the night?"  
"Yes, but, I'll be sleeping in Paige's bed." Marco giggled.  
"Oh, so is that the way it's going to be now?" "You bet!" Marco smiled wide. For some reason everything felt better now. He was still a little upset, but smiling always helped Marco. Dylan and Marco drove to the Michalchuk residence, listening to the radio, and talking about what they wanted to eat for dinner. When they walked into the house, Paige was sitting on the sofa watching the news.  
"Oh god," Marco said. "She's watching the news. Something must be wrong."  
"What do you think is wrong Marco?" Paige remarked, not taking her eyes away from the television. Marco looked at Dylan, and then went to go sit by Paige.  
"Look Paige. I'm sorry for going off this morning. I was just getting frustrated, but I'm pretty much over that now."  
"Good."  
"Can I get a hug?" Marco smiled, opening his arms. Paige looked over and grinned. "I guess." The two friends embraced.  
"Awww, how sweet." Dylan said. "You're just jealous," Paige said.  
The three friends then talked about what they wanted for dinner, and ended up ordering chinese food to be delivered. All through dinner, Marco was strangely silent while eating. Finally, Paige brought it up.  
"What's wrong Marco? You're not going to go psycho again are you?"  
"No. Nothing like that. It's just that Dylan brought up my parents finding out that I'm gay. And, I've been thinking, that maybe it's time that I told them."  
Paige and Dylan choked on their food.  
(To Be Continued) 


	13. The Unknown Part 2

Degrassi: A New Outlook By: JP  
  
Disclaimer: Don't know, Don't own, don't really care if you're offended by gay content cause by now you would've stopped reading.  
  
Part 13 - The Unknown Part Two  
  
"Wow Marco. Are you sure you want to do that?" Dylan asked.  
Marco thought for a second about his answer. "Yeah. Yeah I'm sure. I am tired of living in the closet. Our school knows, and eventually, my parents will find out whether or not I tell them. I think it would be better if I told them than my parents finding out from somebody else's parents."  
"I think that's really brave of you Marco. We'll all be behind you one hundred percent," Paige said. "Thanks. I'm really nervous though," Marco said.  
Dylan puts a hand on Marco's shoulder. "Do you want me to be there when you tell them?"  
Marco smiles. "Thanks Dylan, but no. I don't want you to be attacked if I am attacked. Verbally, or physically. But, Paige, if you wouldn't mind, I would love it if you could be there."  
"Of course Marco. I'm totally there!" Paige said.  
"Okay, well, I'm going to tell them next Friday. I just hope I'm ready."  
  
The next week went pretty smooth. Paige and Dylan's parents came back home from their trip, and Marco went back home after staying the night everynight. But then Friday came.  
Marco walked into school nervous as hell, thinking about what would happen tonight when he would come out to his parents. Paige and Dylan saw him walk in, and walked over to him.  
"How are you feeling about tonight?" Dylan asked.  
"Does the word 'puke' mean anything to you?" Marco replied. Paige frowned.  
"Oh Marco. I'm sure things will be fine. I'll be there with you. I don't think your parents will freak out with me there."  
"You don't know my dad. He doesn't know how to watch his mouth. He's always commenting on different things at the most inappropriate times."  
"Marco," Dylan said. "The more you worry, the worse it'll be. Just try to calm down. I know it's a big step, but once you do it, you'll feel so much better."  
The bell rang and the three friends went to their respective classrooms. The day went by fast for Marco, as all days do when you have something scary to do. Paige met Marco at his locker after the final bell. "You don't look very good," Paige said.  
"Oh sorry Paige. I guess I should go freshen up because appearence is so important WHEN YOU COME OUT TO YOUR PARENTS!!!" Marco exclaimed. Students walking by stared at them.  
"Wow. Someone has a stick up their butt," Paige said.  
Marco sighed. "I'm sorry Paige. But my nerves are on overdrive right now."  
"I understand. Just breathe, and then breathe again, and let's go," Paige said while hugging Marco.  
  
Since Dylan had hockey practice, Paige and Marco walked to Marco's house(AN: THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE PAIGE GOT HER LICENSE). They talked about people at school, and the English project Ms. Kwan had assigned them for the weekend. They were so lost in discussion that they were actually suprised when all of a sudden they showed up on Marco's doorstep.  
"Oh Paige. I don't think I can do this," Marco said.  
"Marco, hun, just breathe!" Paige exclaimed. She said it so loud, that Marco's mom opened the front door.  
"Oh Marco it's you! Oh hello Paige," she said.  
"Hi Mrs. Del Rossi," Paige smiled.  
"Ma, um, I need to talk to you and dad. Can we talk in the living room?" Marco said.  
"Oh of course sweetheart," Mrs. Del Rossi said. She went to go get her husband, Marco's father, while Marco just stood in the doorway. Paige grimaced.  
"You're going to be fine," she whispered in his ear. Marco breathed deeply, and entered his house, with Paige following him.  
  
The Del Rossi living room was filled with the light of the bright spring day outside. Mr. and Mrs. Del Rossi sat in armchairs facing Paige and Marco on the couch. Marco was staring at the ground. Paige just smiled. Mr. and Mrs. Del Rossi had their brows furrowed in confused looks.  
"What is wrong Marco?" Mr. Del Rossi asked.  
"Pa, I gotta talk to you and Ma about something," Marco said.  
"We've gathered that much Marco," Mr. Del Rossi said. "Now what is it you have to talk to us about?"  
Marco looked at Paige. "You can do it," she said, putting a hand on the shoulder closest to her.  
Marco took another deep breath. "Ma. Pa. I've always tried to be everything you wanted to me to be. I'm not exceptionaly good at athletics so I make up for it with my grades, which took a dive a while ago, but are finally back up. They're back up because I've stopped lying to myself. I've stopped trying to be something I'm not. But the only place I'm still lying to myself is in this house. I'm tired of lying to you. I'm tired of pretending that I'm not gay, because I am."  
Marco finally looked at his mother and father. Their expressions changed from looks of confusion to a look of outrage, in the case of his father, and a look of concern, in the case of his mother.  
"Get out," Mr. Del Rossi mumbled. "Joesph!" Mrs. Del Rossi explained. (AN: I don't know what Mr. Del Rossi's real first name is so I made it up)  
Mr. Del Rossi stood up. "GET OUT!!!" The tears started running down Marco's face. He stood up, and ran out the door. Paige turned from following Marco to glaring at the Del Rossi's. "You know what?! Marco is the best guy I have ever met besides my brother! He is so sensitive and caring! But I don't know where he gets it from! You, Mr. Del Rossi, are an arrogant, close-minded, asshole! And you, Mrs. Del Rossi, are too scared to stand up for your son! Just because Marco is gay doesn't mean he isn't the same Marco you haven't always loved. Get over yourselves if you think you're perfect, and Marco is abnormal. I think it's the other way around!" Paige stormed out of the house. 


	14. The Aftermath

Degrassi: A New Outlook

By: JP

Disclaimer: Check the other chapters for the damn disclaimer.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. As far as one of the questions go:

Someone asked why Marco didn't want Dylan with him when he told his parents. I did cover that. Marco said that he didn't want Dylan there if Marco was attacked verbally or physically, because he was scared that Dylan could be attacked also.

Also, in reference to the following chapter, it's all in narrative. I did this for effect. Hopefully you'll see what I'm getting at.

Okay? Great! On with the show!

Part 14 - The Aftermath

It was the Tuesday after Marco had come out to his parents. The students at Degrassi just wandered the halls in between classes. Everyone who knew Marco was in a daze. No one had seen or heard from him since Friday.

Dylan wandered the halls with constant tears in his eyes. He had just gotten Marco, and now, maybe he had lost him. He spent all weekend searching for him, and calling the places where he might be, but it was all useless. Marco had disappeared.

Paige, Ashley, Terri, Hazel, or Ellie always walked with Dylan in the halls, or sat by him at lunch. They were all worried about Marco, but they were also worried about Dylan. He had barely slept since all this had happened. He tried to go talk to the Del Rossi's, all of them did, but it didn't help. Marco's father had no desire to see his son, and Marco's mother wasn't any help in that department. Mr. Del Rossi wouldn't even let his wife talk to Marco's friends.

Paige felt about as bad as her brother did. If she hadn't spent time yelling at the Del Rossi's after Marco had ran out of his house, she could've stopped him from running away to wherever he went to. By the time she got outside, he was gone. The thought that Marco might never come back plagued Paige's thoughts all weekend. It plagued everyone's thoughts who even cared one tiny bit about Marco. Even Spinner, the one guy in school who had basically terrorized Marco and Dylan since Marco told Spin that he was gay, was concerned. He even offered to try to help find Marco. Paige thanked him, but told him that she wasn't sure that he should be the one to find Marco.

After school, Dylan went right back to searching for Marco. Paige wanted to go with her older brother, but he left before she could catch up with him. So Ashley, Terri, and Hazel went home with Paige to see if maybe Marco would show up at the Michalchuk residence, or maybe call. It never happened, but they kept praying.

Dylan showed up four hours later looking more tired than ever. Paige tried to hug him, help him, do something, but Dylan just shrugged her off. Dylan barely spoke anymore. When he did, it was usually just short sentences. He had missed Hockey practice for two days now, and the coach kept calling, but all anyone would tell him is that Dylan wasn't feeling well. And he wasn't.

Ashley slept over that night to support Paige. While laying there in the dark, Ashley suddenly got an idea. She got up quietly, and crept out of the Michalchuk house.

A/N: Cliffhanger! J I hope you guys felt the effect I was trying to get at through this chapter. Next chapter: Marco is found.


	15. The Rescue

-1Degrassi: A New Outlook

By: JP

Disclaimer: Check the other chapters for the damn disclaimer.

AN: Wow… it has been two years since I updated this story. But now with Dylan and Marco living together on Degrassi, this story came back to me, and I saw that people actually wanted me to update it, so here goes.

BTW, this story still takes place in season 3.

Chapter 15 - The Rescue

Ashley took a cab to her destination. After an hour drive, she finally reached it. An area where gay men, and their bashers, frequent. It had come to her suddenly after thinking about all that Marco had been through. After Marco had started to realize he was gay, he had come here to meet up with Jimmy and Craig for some sort of event, she couldn't remember what, and had been bashed in the process. Luckily Jimmy had come to Marco's rescue.

Most people would assume that Marco would want to avoid this place. But Ashley knew how Marco's brain worked. Of course he would pick the place where no one would assume to look for his destination to run to. The only problem was that this area spanned a good mile each way, and it would take her a while to search everywhere. Not to mention, it was the middle of the night, and she didn't exactly feel safe.

"Why didn't I bring Dylan or Paige with me?" she mumbled to herself. She began her search by doing a quick span of the area. After not spotting Marco in her span, she started to walk around, looking down streets, seeing if he might be out walking around. That's when she saw it.

The bridge.

She didn't know why, but something was drawing her towards that bridge. Well, she did know why, but she didn't want to think about it. She started walking, and then running, towards it, when she noticed a gray hooded figure standing on it.

Marco.

"Marco!" she yelled, and sped up. He stood still as she ran up to him. "Marco, thank God! We've all been worried sick!"

"Yeah, I'm fine Ash," Marco said, not looking at her. "You can head back home now."

"What? No! I came here to bring you back with me."

"I'm not going with you Ash. I'm not going anywhere, but there." Marco gestured towards the water with his head.

"What? Marco…"

"Ashley just go! Pretend like you never saw me."

"I can't do that Marco, and you know it. And I can't let you kill yourself."

"Of course you can. If my parents can, anyone can!"

"Marco, I'm not your parents, okay? And neither are Paige, Dylan, or anyone else who has spent the last five days looking for you. Marco, Dylan is losing his mind with worry. He cries almost all day, and has even missed hockey practice for the past two days because he's been looking for you. Did you hear that Marco? Hockey practice! And you know how important that is to Dylan. But you are even more important. Important to all of us!"

"Ash…"

"Marco, I know how you feel. I know how it is to be in such a dark place that you feel like you only have one option. I know how it is to be so sad, that you can barely wake up in the morning. I know how it is to feel so alone…"

"Not like me…"

"No… you're right. I don't know what it is like to have my parents reject me for being gay. But, I do know what it is like to reject someone for being gay. Remember? My dad? Yeah, now we're great, but when he first came out to me… it was difficult. But I changed my mind about it because I loved him. And your parents love you too, they just need time."

"But what if they never come around?"

"Then screw them Marco, because you have so many other people who love you. You have me, Paige, Dylan, Terri, Hazel, Jimmy, Ellie, Craig, Mr. Simpson…"

"Okay Ashley, you don't have to list everyone at Degrassi."

"Well I'm trying to make a point. People love you, and you're not a hurtful person, but if you do what you were planning on doing tonight, then you will hurt all those people. Do you really want to do that?"

"I just feel so…"

"Alone. But you're not." Ashley reached out a hand, and touched Marco's shoulder. Marco turned around and collapsed in Ashley's arms, crying.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

AN: Okay so the reason I had Ashley rescue Marco is because Ashley is actually one of my two favorite characters. And since I've already had Paige (my other favorite character) rescue Marco and Dylan SOOOO many times, I thought a change was in store. And Dylan would've been too predictable.

I promise I will update soon.


End file.
